Demon Diary Music Meme
by LalaHachi
Summary: Some music meme that I was bored enough to try out O O


**Music Meme For Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Sin With Sebastian - Shut Up And Sleep With Me**

**EruKra**

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID DEMON!" Erutis kept on ranting. To be honest, Krayon had spaced out some time ago and was now staring at Erutis, taking in her every little detail. He was sat in the air, looking at her.

Suddenly he landed in front of her, making her trail off in her rant. "Erutis, seriously. Enough already. You're beautiful and I'm gorgeous," Krayon started smiling like the pedophile he was.

Erutis calmed down and gave him permission to keep on going.

So he continued. "And you're so young and innocent. So please… Shut up already and sleep with me."

**Britney Spears - If You Seek Amy**

**Krayon**

"Erutis, are you in here?" Krayon called out as he entered her bedroom without permission.

"Eeep!" He heard her exclaimed as she wrapped a towel around her body.

Krayon smiled at the sight of the warrior in just a towel.

"Seriously, get the hell out of my room…" Erutis threatened, but to no use. She was in a towel for Christ sake.

"You know Erutis. You can say what you want about me. You can love me or hate me. But every girl I know wants to If You Seek Amy," Krayon said with a smirk on his lips.

"Krayon that sentence made no sense what-so-ever- WAIT A MINUTE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Erutis screamed, fury filling her.

**Panic! At the disco - That green gentleman**

**Krayon**

Well, things surely turn out in odd ways, I thought as I held my arms around the sleeping Erutis. She, of course, knew nothing of my presence. It felt weird somehow, holding her in my arms after I just had burnt down a whole village full of things like her. Humans.

I almost felt bad. I must becoming soft.

Well, no one will ever be able hurt her, cause I will never leave her side. Though, things have certainly changed for me. But I still feel the same for her. I still love her. Maybe she doesn't believe me, I mean why should she? But it's the truth. And I thinks it's okay because I'm on my way of becoming a person worthy of her.

**Fools Garden - Lemon Tree**

**Erutis**

Well, this is boring, I think as I sit in my bedroom. I wish something would happen.

I take a walk around the castle but to no use, no one is there and nothing happens. And I can't help but to wish Krayon was here. Yesterday he had been talking for hours while he though I was asleep. He had been talking about the world as he knew it. He had been talking about blue skies. But right now it's raining and the sky is grey. I look in all directions, looking for him but he's nowhere to be seen. I lay down in the bed and pretend to be asleep and soon I feel someone's presence. "HA!" I scream and sit up but no one's there. No one.

I wrinkle my nose and look around but no one's there. I could've sworn someone was here. As I walk past my mirror I jump three foot as I think I see someone. And I do see someone. Myself. "Shit, you scared me…" I mumble before giving up the thought of Krayon coming and going to bed falling asleep immediately.

Five minutes later someone is at my bed again, but this time I'm fast asleep.

**Nickelback - How you remind me**

**Erutis**

Erutis had put her past behind her. Right?

She had, but couldn't anymore. Something about Krayon had suddenly made her remember.

The other day he was questioning her about her past and she had snapped. He had apologized sincerely to Erutis big surprise. And every time Krayon was near, Erutis remembered about her past. And ever time he came closer, Erutis became more aware that he was now the owner of her heart to do as he pleased. And when she told him, he accepted her. She had never made it as a wise person or a poor one stealing. But Krayon reminded her of who she was. And she knew she had done a mistake telling him all of this. For at the end of the day, she was just a human and he a demon. They could never be together.

**Nickelback - Someday**

**EruKra**

Krayon couldn't help but to wonder how the hell they had ended up like this. Things had been fine yesterday. But now Erutis had left his castle with a suitcase. Oh, how he wish he hadn't gotten drunk yesterday.

But for now, it was okay. Someday he would make her his for real. But they both needed time.

Raenef invited both of them to a tea party, hoping they would talk out, but no such thing occurred. Krayon and Erutis needed to fix this in their own pace. But as it would turning out, it seemed a lot like a tragedy.

But one day, they accidentally bumped into each other and started talking. Just a conversation about nothing and everything. The first step was taken.

**Smash Mouth - All star**

**Krayon**

Krayon was a proud Demon Lord. He did not like being called an idiot, but with a lady as Erutis as his love interest, it was doomed to happen. Krayon found that Erutis words were words of wisdom, even though they were usually insulting.

"The world is gonna roll you on day. But you'll never know if you don't go," Erutis said randomly as they were discussing some far off country. Krayon had laughed at her. He liked when his world was on fire and Erutis certainly could bring that.

"Could you help me get the hell out of here?" Erutis one day randomly asked.

"If I can I come with you," He sneered back. Too be honest, everyone needs change once in a while. And even better if it's together with someone.

**The Fray - How to save a life**

**Krayon**

Krayon never thought he would be okay with Erutis getting a new boyfriend. But he eventually was. As long as Erutis was happy and she was. Or at least she seemed to be. Krayon found her crying herself to sleep once but he didn't say anything. Erutis became more and more quiet as the time passed. Krayon didn't do anything. She had a boyfriend now and he should take care of her instead. Krayon could hear them fight one day. He could've broken every bone in that bastards body, but he had promised Erutis not to. And then one day, it was too late. When Krayon came to the castle, a coffin was being buried. Krayon ran up to it and saw the dead body of the one he loved inside. The tears rolled down his face. He turned around and looked at the people standing around the grave.

"Suicide," Raenef said quietly between sobs.

Krayon wished with all his heart that he had been able to save her.

**Lazlo Bane - Superman**

**Erutis**

Erutis wanted to kill a demon lord. She needed to do it. So in the middle of the night, she was off to another Demon Lord's castle. The closest one in fact. Of course, it had to belong to no one else then Lord Fancy-pants. Erutis sighed as she saw him approach. She needed to kill him but she knew she couldn't.

"You want to kill a demon lord right? Kill me!" Krayon ordered, smiling softly.

"No. I can't do it. I can't do it all alone. I need somewhere here for me. And if you die, who will ever care for me again? I need you alive…" Erutis muttered, closing her eyes. "I'm no superman."

Krayon caught a hold of her right before she fell down and his lips met hers. "Someday we'll be together…" Krayon whispered before taking her back to her room, letting her believe it was all a dream.

**Meg & Dia - Monster**

**Erutis**

Krayon whispered to Erutis one dark night "Love me. That's all I ask for."

Krayon had never felt something before, but then Erutis came along. He needed to follow his desire to see where this would lead him. Erutis knew Krayon was a monster from the beginning, but she became more aware of it when Krayon did something unforgivable. All her purity down the drain. Erutis didn't know how to feel after that night so she pretty much died inside. She did not utter a single word ever again, and Krayon found he liked this Erutis better. A broken Erutis, sobbing in her sleep.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I was bored and felt like writing something else then AkuRoku O_O


End file.
